Concurso de Culinária
by Nini-san
Summary: Haverá um concurso de culinária na Cidade Central, mas há um pequeno detalhe: o concurso é somente para casais. Quem Roy irá convidar para participar com ele?Riza x Roy – Royai
1. O Convite

**FullMetal Alchemist **

**Concurso de Culinária **

**Capitulo 1 – O convite**

**Resumo:** Haverá um concurso de culinária na Cidade Central, mas há um pequeno detalhe: o concurso é somente para casais. Quem Roy irá convidar para participar com ele?

**Riza x Roy – AU – Royai**

Sexta-feira, fim de expediente Roy Mustang andava as presas pelos corredores do Quartel General Central. Ele já havia terminado de assinar os papeis e agora já poderia fazer o que passou o dia esperando e finalmente estava livre!  
No fim de um corredor próximo a porta de saída ele avistou Riza Hawkay.

"Ainda bem que eu encontrei ela a tempo!" Murmurava Roy.

Ele se apoiou no ombro dela até retomar fôlego. Riza o olhara com uma cara de espanto, não entendia o que o Coronel queria uma hora dessas, vai ver ele esqueceu algum papel com ela ou coisa parecida...

"O que o senhor quer Coronel?" Disse Riza recobrando sua expressão habitual.  
"Eu preciso falar com você!" Roy retirava a mão do ombro dela e recobrando seu fôlego, continuou "Você ficou sabendo do concurso de culinária que vai acontecer daqui uma semana?".

"Não" Apesar de Riza não entender o porque da pergunta, respondeu com a maior naturalidade.

"Será um concurso para escolher um novo prato para o restaurante Liebe Köche" Roy explicara.

"E o senhor vai participar?" Riza começara a ficar curiosa, queria saber o que tinha de tão especial neste concurso para fazer Roy vim lhe falar sobre ele...  
"Eu adoraria participar, mas... Só podem participar casais e eu não sei se a garota que eu gosto vai querer participar comigo...".

Roy ia falando vagarosamente fazendo aquela cara safada enquanto Riza ia ficando irritada, porque ele tinha que vim falar isso logo pra ela?  
"O Senhor não precisa vim falar isso pra mim... basta me dizer o que quer!".

"Eu quero que me diga se aceita?".

"O que?" Riza Dizia sem nem mesmo olhar na cara de Roy.  
"Como o que! Quero saber se me aceita como parceiro no concurso, isso claro se a senhorita quiser participar do concurso...".

Riza estava pasma, será que ela ouvira direito? Ele acabara de lhe convidar para participar com ela do concurso?

"Então?" Insistiu Roy  
"Claro! Por que não?" Disse Riza virando-se para poder olhar nos olhos de Roy.  
"Que bom! Pensei que não aceitaria!" Disse Roy aliviado "Já sei!".

"Já sabe o que?" Perguntou Riza.  
"Amanha é sábado e nos podemos nos encontrar lá em casa para escolher a receita que vamos fazer! Que tal?".

"Amanha? Na sua Casa?".

"É, por acaso você já tem algum compromisso para amanha a tarde?".

"Não nenhum".

"Então está certo, amanha ás 2:00hs na minha casa. Combinado?".  
"Combinado" Exclamou Riza esboçando, pela primeira vez naquela conversa, um sorriso.

**Espero que tenham gostado!**

**Olá, eu sei que ficou curtinho, mas se eu continuasse não teria graça né!  
Suplico a vcs que me deixem reviews!  
Logo trago o segundo capitulo: O que vai acontecer na ida de Riza ao apartamento de Roy?  
Bjs!**


	2. No apartamento de Roy Mustang

**FullMetal Alchemist **

**Concurso de Culinária **

**Capitulo 2 – No apartamento de Roy Mustang**

"_Ding-dong" – _soa a campainha do apartamento de Roy.  
"Já estou indo" – grita Mustang enquanto se aproxima da porta.  
Ele chega e abre a porta. Lá estava Riza. Ela trajava um vestido cor creme com desenhos florais em salmão e amarelinho-claro, carregava uns 3 ou 4 livros na mão e uma bolsa que parecia muito pesada.  
"Bom dia coronel!" – Riza mantinha um sorriso lindo no rosto, estava visivelmente feliz.  
"Bom dia Riza! E, por favor, me chame Roy!" – Roy também estava com um sorriso bobo na cara – "Vamos entre!"

Ela entrou, depositou a bolsa e os livros em uma escrivaninha que tinha na sala.

Brecha pra explicar o apartamento do Roy:  
Na entrada tinha uma sala de estar com Tv (não seria uma sala sem tv né!), logo ao lado tinha um cômodo do mesmo tamanho com três estantes recheadas de livros e a escrivaninha.  
No meio dos dois cômodos um corredor.  
Na direta tinha a cozinha, na esquerda o quarto e o banheiro. A lavanderia ficava mais ao lado da sala de estar em um ambiente bem mais separado.  
Na sala de estar tinha uma pesagem para a sacada.

"Por onde começamos?" – Quis saber Riza.  
"Acho que podemos começar separando algumas receitas e depois testamos elas, a que ficar melhor…"

"Ótimo! Eu trouxe uns livros bem interessantes que eu peguei com a Sheska".  
"Que bom, porque eu acho que não tenho nenhum livro de receitas… só de alquimia!"  
Ambos riram. Sentaram-se a escrivaninha que era bem espaçosa, quase uma mesa.  
Um na frente do outro. E começaram a ler os livros que Riza tinha levado.  
Depois de uma hora e meia, alguém decide quebrar o silencio que empregava o ambiente.

"Já conseguiu achar alguma coisa?" - Perguntou Roy.  
"Até agora não".- Riza respondia sem tirar o olho do livro "Nenhuma receita interessante… E você já achou alguma?" ·"Também não!" - Roy estava desanimado, debruçou-se sobre o livro "Espere…"  
"O que foi Roy?"  
Roy acabara de se levantar, fazer uma cara de poderoso e se dirigir a uma das três estantes.  
"Vou procurar um livro de receitas, não tenho certeza de que ele ainda está aqui, mas não custa procurar né!"  
"Vou te ajudar!" - Riza se levantou, foi a estante ao lado da que Roy estava revirando e começou a ver livro por livro… - "Como é esse livro?"  
"É um livro antigo, de espiral, minha mãe o usava pra preparar os pratos de fim de semana. Ummm, eu ainda me lembro do gosto da comida que ela fazia! Era maravilhoso, ninguém cozinhava como ela!"  
Roy havia parado de procurar o livro, mantinha os olhos fechados e com uma grande ternura ia falando de sua mãe. Riza ficou o observando, como Roy conseguia ser doce quando queria…  
"Sua mãe deve ter sido uma mulher em tanto!" Sussurrou Riza  
"Ela era sim" - Roy abria os olhos "Às vezes sinto tanta falta dela! Mas quando isso acontece… eu fico só te observando Riza!"  
"Me observando?" - Riza estava encabulada, nunca imaginou escutar Roy falar isso –"Porque?  
"Você me lembra muito ela, você é doce, dedicada, firme, brava de vez em quando, vocês se parecem muito na aparência também, seus olhos são profundo e mistérios como os dela. _(pausa) _Desculpe. Eu estou aqui falando tanta bobagem, você teve estar achando uma chatice escutar isso, não deve ser bom ser comparada com alguém que você nem conhece, me desculpe."  
" Eu não me importo. Sabe, fico muito contente em saber que eu te faço lembrar sua mãe. Isso me deixa muito feliz."  
Os dois se encaravam, estavam a um metro e meio de distancia mais ou menos. Quando Roy começou a se aproximar de Riza.  
" Riza "– Ele ia se aproximando mais até ficar em uma distancia em que pudesse fitá-la bem nos olhos –" Obrigada, você sempre esteve comigo, sempre esteve ao meu lado quando precisei, você foi como uma mãe pra mim, uma grande amiga, não quero te perder nunca, quero que saiba que eu sinto um profundo carinho e respeito por você, maior que um de mão e filho. _(pausa)_ Riza eu, a amo! Muito mais do que imagina! – ele foi chegando mais perto dela, até ficarem bem próximos.  
"Roy..." – sussurrou Riza  
Mas Riza não falou mais nada. Seus lábios delicadamente se encontraram com os dele. Uma das mãos de Roy envolveu a cintura de Riza e ela se apoiou no ombro dele. E eles se envolveram em um longo beijo apaixonado._ (imaginem aquela cena típica de beijo de casal de anime)._

"Roy, eu sinto o mesmo por você, sempre tive medo que eu sentia. Hoje eu sei que quero ficar ao seu lado porque te amo muito! Não quero te perder".- Falou Riza ainda com sua mão no ombro de Roy  
"Você nunca vai me perder".  
Os dois se envolveram em um abraço bem apertado.  
"Roy, acho melhor nós continuarmos aprocurar o livro" – Riza disse ainda abraçada co Roy  
"Porque, está tão bom assim"  
"Também acho mas nós precisamos por mão a massa né!"  
"É"  
"Vamos então"  
Os dois se separaram e voltarão a revirar as estantes em busca do livro de receitas da mão do Roy.

Olá!  
O que acharam deste capitulo?  
Tentei fazer o capitulo mais romântico possível!  
Espero eu tenham gostado!

Logo, logo eu trago continuação.

Um Beijo!


	3. Indo pra a cozinha

**FullMetal Alchemist**

**Concurso de Culinária**

**Capitulo 3 – Indo pra a cozinha**

"Achei!" – Grita Riza.

"Verdade?"  
"Claro! É esse não é?"  
"É! Ai que bom!" – disse Roy indo na direção de Riza  
"Mesmo. Não vejo a hora de ler as receitas" - Roy não disse nada ficou só olhando para ela – "O que foi?"  
"Nada, é que você toda animada fica tão linda" – Foi s aproximando dela e sua mão acariciava-lhe o rosto. Novamente estavam bem próximos, um podia sentir a respiração do outro – "Sabe, jamais pensei que um dia nós estaríamos assim, juntos, é uma sensação maravilhosa ter você tão perto de mim, Riza"  
"Ah Roy!" – Disse ela abraçando-o  
"Riza" – ele a abraça também  
Ficaram um longo tempo abraçados. Sentindo o calor um do outro. O silencio predominava o ambiente. Mas algo interrompeu esse silencio gostoso.

"_Floth"  
_Era o barulho de folha caindo no chão.

"O que foi que caiu?" – Perguntou Riza.

Os dois se separaram. Riza ajoelhou-se para pegar as folhas.  
"O que é Riza?"  
"Roy, eu não acredito!" -Correu para o sofá, sentou-se e ficou vendo as tais folhas.

"O que foi? O que são esses papeis?" – Quis saber Roy.  
"São fotos!!" – Riza observava cada foto detalhadamente, ria muito, muito.  
"Fotos?" - Roy se aproximava do sofá. Sentou ao lado de Riza e pegou uma das fotos – Mas, o que essas fotos estão fazendo aqui?!?!"  
"Ai, não importa, elas são muito fofas! Esse bebe aqui é você Roy?" – Riza mostrava uma das fotos enquanto Roy fazia uma cara indescritível!   
"É sou sim"  
"Ai, que lindinho que você era!"  
"Era não, ainda sou...!"  
"Olha que bochechas gordinhas e rosadas! Que coisinha mais kawaii!!"  
Riza ia mostrando as fotos, fazendo seus comentários e apertando as bochechas de Roy.  
"Não tenho idéia de como isso foi parar ai..."  
"E esse mulher, é sua mãe?"  
"É. Ela estava linda nessa foto!"  
"Ohhhhh!"  
"O que tem nessa foto?"  
"Você tomando banho!"  
"Que?"  
"Quando era bebê né!"  
"Ah. Deixa eu ver?" - Pegando a foto da mão de Riza.

"Acabou as fotos!"  
"Ainda bem..." – Disse Roy fazendo cara de alivio u.u – "Será que podemos voltar ao livro de receitas?"  
"Podemos"  
Os dois pegaram o livro e começaram a folhar. Ele não era muito grosso tinha umas 50 paginas. A cada pagina virada uma nova recordação vinha na mente de Roy, os fins de semana com a família, os natais, aniversários...  
Estavam no meio do livro quando Riza resolve perguntar:  
"Tem alguma receita neste livro que você acha que se enquadra na que procuramos?"  
"Deixe-me ver..."

Brecha para novas explicações:  
No bilhete de inscrição estava escrito que tipo de receita deveria ser.

_Doce ou salgado, que renda poucas porções (para de 2 á 5 pessoas). De qualquer nacionalidade. Sem um grau de dificuldade mito grande e sem uso de condimentos e especiarias raras._

_A receita deve ser própria para um jantar e servida junto com a bebida a escolha. Pode conter acompanhamentos.  
_

"Não tenho certeza, mas, no final do livro..." - Roy pegou o livro e folhou rapidamente até parar em uma pagina – "Essa!"  
"Panquecas de Cereja" **(1)**  
"Pode parecer uma receita simples demais, mas minha mão dizia que tinha um gosto _especial _!"  
Riza leu a receita, era perfeita.  
"Então está decidido! Será essa a receita. Claro, se você concordar".

"Claro que eu concordo! Vamos pra cozinha?!" – Roy levanta-se e estende a mão para Riza.  
"Vamos" – Disse Riza aceitando a mão de Roy.

Os dois se dirigiram para a cozinha. Riza levava o livro com a pagina marcada.

Chegando na cozinha Riza colocou o livro em cima da mesa e começou a ler mentalmente...  
"Vamos fazer assim, em vou lendo e você vai pegando as coisas" – Ordenou Riza sem tirar os olhos do livro.  
"Por que eu?"  
"Porque você que morra aqui e sabe onde esta as coisas."  
"Mas..." - Roy ia retrucar, mas acabou vendo que era perda de tempo pois Riza não ia mudar de idéia... – "Ta, me dig os ingredientes".

Riza deu um sorriso de canto.  
"Para as panquecas: 1/4 pacote de manteiga_ (pausa)  
_1 xícara (chá) de farinha de trigo_ (pausa)  
3 _colheres (sopa) de açúcar de confeiteiro_ (pausa)  
_casca ralada de 1/2 limão _(pausa)  
_2 gemas_ (pausa)  
_1 ovo_ (pausa)  
_1/2 xícara (chá) de leite _(pausa)  
_1/2 xícara (chá) de creme de leite_ (pausa)  
_3 colheres (sopa) de manteiga para fritar_ (pausa)".  
_"Ta tudo aqui e agora?"  
"Agora eu vou ler como se faz né, não sou jato!"  
"Tah deixa eu ver com você" – Se aproximou dela para poder ler o livro – "Derreta a manteiga e deixe esfriar. Reserve. Misture a farinha, o açúcar de confeiteiro e a casca de limão ralada. Reserve. Desmanche a gema e o ovo no leite e creme de leite. Mexa bem e acrescente à farinha de trigo. Junte a manteiga derretida fria, mexendo bem até a massa ficar lisa e uniforme. Unte uma frigideira pequena (com cerca de 15 centímetros de diâmetro) com 1 colher (chá) de manteiga. Despeje uma colherada de massa de tal maneira que se forme uma camada fina no fundo da frigideira. Doure a panqueca, sacuda a frigideira e vire a panqueca para dourar do outro lado. Vá colocando as panquecas prontas numa travessa, sobre uma panela com água fervente, para conservá-las aquecidas".

"Mas essa é só pra fazer a massa. Porque um de nós não vai fazendo a massa e o outro o recheio?" – Sugeriu Riza.

"O que vai no recheio?"  
"Vai 1 vidro de cerejas em calda (200 g)   
1/2 xícara (chá) de calda de cereja  
1 colher (sopa) de maisena

E Para flambar:  
1 colher (sopa) de manteiga  
4 colheres (sopa) de açúcar  
suco de 1 laranja  
suco de 1 limão  
6 colheres (sopa) de chartreuse" **(2)**  
"Tem Cerejas você tem né?!"

"Sim"

"Ainda bem!"  
"Não vai me perguntar se tenho chartreuse em casa também?"  
"Não. Imagina se na casa de Roy Mustang não ia ter licor!" – Disse Riza ironicamente com uma cara de deboche.

"Nem é pra tanto!"  
"Desculpe, mas é verdade!" (rindo)  
"Mas voltando a receita que faz a massa e quem faz o recheio?"  
"Acho melhor eu fazer a massa! Vai que você me misture alguma coisa errada..."  
"Eu não sou tão bobo assim Riza Hawkeye!"  
"Mas por precação..." – Riza ia indo em direção a sala, Roy continuava a olhá-la com uma cara de indignado – "Vou buscar meu avental, quer um?"  
"Não, obrigada!"  
"Ta bom" – Riza parou na frente dele e lhe deu um leve beijo no rosto – " Não precisa ficar bravo" – E se dirigiu a sala.  
Roy ficou com uma cara tão fofa, apaixonada _(só imaginem).  
_Riza voltou da sala colocou seu avental e ambos foram fazer suas partes em silencio, trocaram poucas palavras.  
Terminaram as panquecas, havia rendido 7 porções. **(3)  
**Enquanto fritavam sob os cuidados de Riza, Roy que já terminara o recheio foi arrumando a bagunça.  
Depois de todas as panquecas montadas, os dois de sentaram um na frente do outro, com a travessa em sua frente.  
"Espere! Antes de provar as panquecas quero te dizer uma coisa!"  
"Diga Roy."  
"Riza..., como você fica linda de avental!" – Novamente imaginem o Roy fazendo cara sexy!  
"Roy..., que deixar de bobagens!"

"Não é bobagem, é a pura verdade!"  
Riza ia ficando cada vez mais encabulada. Qual seria a saída?  
"Então, um brinde a meu lock de avental!" – Disse Riza erguendo seu copo d'água.**  
**"Um brinde! E um brinde a mulher da minha vida!" – Disse Roy também erguendo seu copo.  
Os dois brindaram e foram saborear as panquecas.

(1)A receita Panquecas de Cereja existe. Eu nunca provei e só descubri porque fui pesquisar em um site de culinária... Mas me deu vontade de provar! Deve ser boa né?  
Quem quiser a receita tem no site: É um licor francês de renome mundial feito à base de ervas e no seu fabrico entram 130 variedades.  
Foi no ano de 1605 que um capitão às ordens do rei francês Henrique IV deu a receita deste licor aos monges da ordem de Cartucha, que por sua vez o começaram a produzir, segundo tudo indica, desde o ano de 1607 até 1901.  
Nessa altura foram expulsos de França e montaram uma destilaria em Terragona, em Espanha.  
Este licor foi inicialmente considerado como um "elixir para assegurar longa vida" e mais tarde apareceu então nos seguintes tipos:  
Chartreuse Verde: O mais forte dos dois tipos conhecidos: 55,5º GL.  
Chartreuse Amarelo: A este tipo é adicionada uma pequena quantidade de mel, que lhe dá um gosto diferente. A graduação alcoólica é de 43º GL.  
Chartreuse Elixer Vegetal: Existe ainda este terceiro tipo de chartreuse que tem cerca de 80º GL. Vende-se em doses individuais e é considerado como um produto farmacêutico, especialmente recomendado para curar constipações comuns.  
Viu Fanfic também é cultura!

(3)A receita Panquecas de Cereja rende de 6 a 8 porções. E tem em media 400 calorias pr unidade (nossa!)

Oi!

O que acharam da Fic?  
Eu adorei escrevê-la.

Desculpem-me pelo atraso, é que eu estava meio deprimida esses dias atrás, ai quase desisti de escrever XD  
Idéias para o próximo capitulo: 0,3  
Acreditem vai aumentar!  
Bjs!

5


	4. Reflexos

**FullMetal Alchemist**

**Concurso de Culinária**

**Capitulo 4 - Reflexos**

**  
**

Após terem se deliciado com as panquecas, Roy e Riza, arrumam tudo, lavam a louça e se despedem, pois já era quase 7 horas da tarde...  
"Tchau!" – diz Riza esboçando um fofo sorriso.  
"Tchau, e até amanha!" – Roy disse isso e dou um leve beijo de despedida em Riza.  
Riza se dirigiu às escadas, e foi para sua casa.  
No Quartel General Central, o tratamento entre eles havia mudado, eram super doces um com o outro, claro que todos notaram diferença - principalmente Hughes. **(1)**  
Roy era quem mudara mais, não cantava mais toda garota que via na sua frente e reclamava menos e vez ou outra ficava viajando em seus pensamentos, olhando para fora da janela...  
Riza também mudara bastante: Não brigava tanto com Roy, parecia mais delicada, mas não deixava seu gênio difícil e sua postura firme de sempre! Isso não tinha como mudar!  
Os dois só se encontravam no fim do expediente e em horário de almoço, almoçavam juntos e iam para casa juntos... é o amor né gente!  
Isso desperta a curiosidade de muuuuuuuuuuita gente –imagina se não!  
Na quinta-feira, em horário de almoço, Roy e Riza almoçavam tranqüilos quando é o Hughes se aproxima e se senta na frente dos dois.  
"Bom dia pombinhos!" – ironizou Hughes  
"Bom dia Hughes!" – Respondeu Roy sem se importar com o 'comentário'  
"Bom dia!" – exclamou Riza  
"Estou vendo que vocês se acertaram!"  
"É" – Disse Roy envolvendo o braço no ombro de Riza (eles estavam um do lado do outro)  
"Que bom! Se não fosse por mim em Roy!"  
"Verdade! Devemos tudo a você!"  
"Esperem ai! Não estou entendendo nada! Podem me explicar por favor?!" – Interrompeu Riza.  
"Que isso Roy, você não me deu os créditos?"  
"É que foi o Hughes quem me contou sobre o concurso de culinária que nós vamos participar!" - explicou Roy.

"E fui eu também, quem disse pra ele participar com você" – complementou Hughes.

"Verdade?" – indagou Riza.  
"Claro! É que eu e a Gracie também vamos participar!"

"O Roy não me disse nada."  
"Se ele tivesse dito não seria o Roy!"  
Riza e Hughes riram da cara de Roy que ficou olhando com aquela cara: ¬¬

"Mas, tirando as piadas, estou muito feliz por vocês dois, até porque já estava na hora do Roy tomar juízo!"  
"Eu sempre tive juízo!"

"Porque a Riza estava ai do seu lado! Mas vamos deixar de discusão, o importante é que vocês estão juntos!".  
Os três foram terminar de comer. Quando estava na hora de voltar ao trabalho cada um foi para sua sala, claro Roy e Riza foram de mãozinhas dadas (imaginaram que fofo!).  
"Até mais então!" – Exclamou Hughes acenando para os dois – "E ó! To esperando o casamento ein!"

Os dois se olharam encabulados, eles ainda não tinham pensado em casamento!  
"Melhor irmos para a nossa sala" – Riza disse e saiu andando  
"Certo".  
Os dois foram para sua sala.

Passou 13 dias, era sexta-feira (da outra semana), Roy sempre deixava Riza em sua casa e depois seguia para sua.

"Depois de amanha é o dia não é?"

"É!" – Confirmou Riza

"Então, vamos combinar o seguinte, o concurso começa a uma e meia da tarde eu passo aqui quando for uma hora, pode ser?"

"Sim"  
"Então ta combinado"  
"Combinado" – dizendo isso Riza deu um beijo em Roy e se despediu – Tchau!  
"Tchau!"  
Ela entrou em casa e Roy segui para a sua.

**(1) Eu não podia deixar o Hughes morto né!  
**

**  
OiOi!  
Capitulo curtinho né?!  
Isso se chama preguiça de escrever XD  
Mas prometo que o próximo será maior, juro!  
E desculpe-me pela demora!  
Espero que tenham gostado da fic!  
Bjs!**

**E até o próximo capitulo!**


	5. O Grande Dia

**FullMetal Alchemist**

**Concurso de Culinária**

**Capitulo 5 – O Grande Dia  
**

**Obs. _Itálico_ significa pensamento dos personagens.**

**  
**

Finalmente (leitores que o digam) havia chego o dia em que se realizaria o concurso de culinária!

Era meio dia e meio, Roy acabara de almoçar, ou melhor, comer um sanduíche como almoço XD  
Estava indo tomar um banho.  
Roy: _Já é quase uma hora e eu estou atrasado! Maldito despertador! Tinha que quebrar logo hoje?!  
_Roy tomou seu banho e foi se vestir.  
Na casa de Riza, ela já tinha tomado um bom banho e acabara de secar seu cabelo. Abriu seu armário e ficou encarando-o.

Riza: _Que roupa que eu vou vestir?_... Ai que duvida! Mas espere que isso aqui?  
Ela encontrara um conjuntinho de vestido e bolerinho (os bolerinhos estão invadindo até as fanfics O.O).  
Riza: Que lindo! Eu nem me lembrava que tinha essa roupa . Acho que vou com ela! O que acha Black Hayate?

Black Hayate: Au!Au! (ai que coisa mais fofa!).  
Riza: Ótimo!  
Ela então foi se vestir. Na casa de Roy...  
Roy: Pronto! Cadê as chaves!? Será que elas têm pernas que não estão aqui!  
Ele então encontra suas chaves embaixo de uma pilha de livros, mas isso lhe custou tempo, já passara da uma hora.  
Roy: Ah não! Já são uma hora! A Riza já teve estar me esperando!  
Roy pega e sai na maio rapidez, desce as escadas como um tufão, entra no caro e vai para a casa de Riza.  
Lá Riza já estava andando de um lado para o outro.  
Riza: _Será que ele esqueceu? Não impossível! Ele não esqueceria! Deve estar atrasado (pra variar! XD)._

Derepente: Bzm! (que barulho estranho XD) Riza abre a porta, era Roy. Ele vestia uma causa jeans e uma blusa laranja, o cabelo estava meio molhado (imaginem que lindo ele não devia estar!!!!!) e um tênis. Riza vestia o seu vestido que era de cor azul claro, ele era curto ate o joelho meio rodadinho e o bolerinho que ela levava na bolsa era azul da mesma cor com desenhos de flores brancas e laranjas. Sua bolsa era branca e traspassada e calçava uma rasteirinha branca.  
Roy: Oi, e desculpe pelo atraso!  
Riza: Oi!  
Roy: Você esta linda Riza!  
Riza: Obrigada! Acho melhor irmos indo não é?!  
Roy: É, eu me atrasei demais!  
Riza: Não faz mal!  
Roy: Que bom então! Vamos?

Riza acenou coma cabeça e lá foram eles para o carro.  
Chegando lá...  
Roy: Chegamos!  
Riza: É!  
Ele desceu e abriu a porta para ela. Eles então foram indo para a praça -de mão dadas   
Eles foram se aproximando do local onde aconteceria o concurso. Havia sido montado um grande palco, e tudo era muito bem equipado. Eles iaô chegando mais perto, quando virão uma faixa que indicava que ali seria o local onde aconteceria o concurso. Subirão no palco que não era muito alto. E se dirigirão a uma fila. A fila era para confirmar a presença, após terem o feito se dirigirão às cadeiras que estavam ao lado deles. Derepente um voz conhecida veio de traz deles:   
"Coronel?!"  
Ambos se virarão para ver que era, e acabaram levando uma grande surpresa.  
Roy: FullMetal o que você esta fazendo aqui?

Ed: É uma longa historia, e o senhor? Pelo visto a tenente te mandou pra cozinha!  
Roy: É, e vejo que o grãozinho de arroz também resolveu entrar na panela!  
Ed: Grão de arroz é a mãe!!  
Ed já estava quase pulando no pescoço de Roy quando Winry deu com um rolo de maçarão na cabeça dele.  
Winry: Ed seu estúpido que para de faze fiasco!  
Riza: Ah, olá Winry! Nem pude te notar com a criancice desses dois!  
Winry: Olá Tenente!  
Riza: Pode me chamar de Riza!  
Winry: Tah.  
As duas conversavam e ignoravam os dois.  
Mas alguém interrompe a conversa e faz a praça toda ficar em silencio (ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!)  
Apresentador: Iremos agora iniciar o nosso tão esperado Concurso de Culinária! Sejam todos bem vindos! E para iniciar, irei chamar até o palco os vencedores do concurso passado: Gracie e Maes Hughes!  
Gracie (sorrindo como sempre): Sejam todos bem vindos a mais um encontro gastronômico desta linda cidade, espero que todos se divirtam e possam aprender muito uns cons os outros!  
Maes: O evento vem crescendo a cada ano! Hoje comemoramos o décimo concurso de culinária e também... (Tira uma folha do bolso) o primeiro texto que minha filhinha Elysia escreveu XD  
Todos: (gotas)

Gracie (gota): Querido, melhor deixar isso para outra hora não é mesmo?! – Dizia calmamente enquanto puxava-o para fora do palco.  
Apresentador: Continuemos então o nosso concurso! Convido agora todos os participantes para virem até aqui! – Todos se dirigem até lá - Bom às regras são muito simples: cada casal vai fazer a receita que escolheu, aqui temos todos os aparatos, após o tempo estipulado de 1 hora as receitas serão encaminhadas para os jurados que se encarregarão de escolher a melhor delas! Então que comece o concurso!  
Piiiibi! (é o som do apito XD)

Então todos foram para seus lugares.  
Riza: Vamos fazer igual na sua casa certo?  
Roy: Sim  
Nesse instante a briga com o casal ao lado chama a atenção, adivinhem quem era????  
Winry: vamos Ed não custa nada!!!  
Ed: Não, Não e Não! Isso é coisa de mulher!  
Winry: claro que não! Deixa de ser bobo e coloca logo o avental ou eu juro que te bato com o rolo de maçarão na cabeça de novo!!!  
Ed: Ta bom, mas prometa que não vai mais me bater com isso!!  
Winry: Ai que bom Ed  
Roy: Ora, ora, o Fullmetal de avental! Isso não se vê todo dia!!!  
No mesmo instante Riza pega um avental (rosa com babadinho, só pra zueira!) e passa pelo pescoço de Roy.  
Roy: O que você pensa que esta fazendo Riza? O.O  
Riza: Ora Roy, não tem nada demais vc usar um avental também Alem do que, você não ia querer sujar essa camisa tão bonita, não!?  
Roy: Mas, eu não vou usar e pronto!  
Já estava ele quase tirando quando Riza se aproxima do ombro dele.  
Riza: Ou você coloca, ou eu não vou mais responder pelos meus atos Roy Mustang!  
Roy: Tah!  
Riza: Que bom!  
Ela então amarra o avental na cintura de Roy.  
Roy: Vamos começar logo com isso, vai. ¬¬  
Riza: Roy...você ficou chateado porque eu te obriguei a vestir o avental? –Ela ia se aproximando dele vagarosamente – Eu ao queria que ficasse chateado comigo – Ela então o fitou, estão próximos um do outro, e Roy continuava com a cara emburrada – mas, eu não podia deixar você tirar sarro do Edward e não fazer nada.  
Roy: Entendo, me desculpe...  
Riza: É bom mesmo! Agora vamos começar a trabalhar ou não teremos mais tempo!  
Roy: Tah! u.u

Todos os presentes aguardavam apreensivos, os participantes estavam se esforçando ao maximo, e o tempo já estava acabando todos davam os últimos retoques quando:  
Piiiibi! (de novo o som do apito XD)  
Apresentador: O tempo acabou! Agora os jurados irão avaliar as receitas e dentro de 30 minutos voltaremos com o resultado!

Roy: Espere aquele no meio dos jurados não é o...  
Riza: Führer!  
Roy: Isso só pode ser uma piada!  
Riza: Não entendo sua surpresa, ele foi o jurado do ano retrasado, dizem que ele já ganhou esse concurso 2 vezes a muito tempo!  
Roy: Verdade?  
Riza: Sim.  
Roy: Xiiii, dele não podemos esperar uma boa nota...  
Riza: Por que?  
Roy: vai que ele tenha descobertos meus planos de m tornara Führer!  
Riza: Improvável Coronel!  
Roy: Porque me chamou de Coronel?  
Riza: Força do habito... XD  
Roy: Ahh  
Apresentador: Atenção, atenção! Já temos nossos vencedores!!! Aqui nesse envelope (tinha que ser em um envelope XD) esta escrita a receita escolhida pelos jurados!!  
Todos estavam esperando pelo resultado, e claro o apresentador estava enrolando...  
Apresentador: Os participantes vencedores são dois novatos... Fizeram uma receita deliciosa que foi muito apreciada por todos os jurados...  
O local estava em absoluto silencio.

Roy: porque eles enrolam tanto nessas horas?  
Riza: é para não perder a graça né!  
Apresentador: (depois de muuuuuuito blá blá blá) E os vencedores são!

**Descubram lendo o próximo capitulo XD!  
Vcs não pensarão que eu diria agora não é??  
Bom, esse capitulo ficou mais longo não é mesmo?  
Quase 4 paginas no meu Word! XD  
Gostarão? Então comentem! XD**

**E claro antes de encerar quero agradecera todos que lêem minha fic e tem me apoiado, e mandar um abraço pra minha mestra Jinx!!  
Agora eu posso encerar XD  
Bjs!!**


	6. Os Vencedores

**FullMetal Alchemist**

**Concurso de Culinária**

**Capitulo 6 – Os Vencedores – O Fim**

Apresentador: (depois de muuuuuuito blá blá blá) Vou começar com o 3° lugar XD (todo mundo cai no chão)  
Edward: ERA SÒ O QUE FALTAVA!!!!  
Apresentador: Alguém disse alguma coisa? deve ser alguma pulguinha...!  
Edward: Ora seu...  
Winry: (como rolo de maçarão na mão): Sente agora mesmo Ed!  
Edward: Ta... O.O  
Apresentador: ...Bom que ficou em terceiro lugar foi...Edward Elric e Winry Rockbell!  
Winry: Eu não acredito!!!! – abraça o Ed  
Ed: Ai Winry! – Super corado  
Apresentador: Por favor, venham até aqui!  
Winry ia saltitando igual um coelhinho sendo seguida por Edward!  
Roy: Quem diria não é mesmo!  
Riza: O que?  
Roy: Que o Fullmetal ficaria em 3° lugar!  
Riza: Está com ciúmes?  
Roy: Claro que não! O.O  
Riza: Esta bem então! - Ela se encosta no ombro dele – Fico feliz por eles!  
Enquanto isso Edward e Winry se dirigiram até o palco, ambos estavam felizes!

Apresentador: Parabéns aos dois! Uma salma de palmas para eles que fizeram uma receita Ligth deliciosa: A Salada do Mar  
Todos aplaudiram.  
Riza: o ciúme passou?

Roy: Eu não estava com ciúmes!  
Riza: Não mesmo?

Roy: Não mesmo!  
Apresentador: Gostariam de dizer algumas palavras?  
Winry (tomando o microfone da mão do apresentador): Claro! Estamos muito contentes com tudo! Adoramos participar! Esperamos ganhar ano que vem! XD  
Edward (gota)  
Apresentador: Ok! Chamarei agora os segundos colocados... e eles são...Roy Mustang e Riza Hawkeye !  
Roy: o que?  
Riza: Roy, você escutou isso????? Segundo lugar!!! Nem acredito! Vamos lá!! – pegando a mão de roy e puxando-o até o palco.  
Apresentador: Meus parabéns! Um segundo lugar merecidicimo! A sobremesa feita por eles foi a deliciosa panqueca de cereja!! XD Gostariam de dizer alguma coisa?  
Riza: Fale você Roy!  
Roy: Eu?  
Riza: é!  
Roy pega o microfone.  
Roy: Primeiramente gostaria de agradecer ao meu grande amigo Maes Hughes, por tudo que ele fez por nós (1).Bom, esse concurso foi muito mais do que uma competição para nós! Com ele aprendemos que jamais devemos nos esquecer da nossa família independente do que tenha acontecido, não podemos nós separar de quem amamos! Sim ficarmos juntos com que amamos, isso é muito importante para a vida!! Por isso gostaria de aproveitar esse momento para fazer um pedido! – Ele olha para Riza e ajoelha-se.Tira uma caixinha preta do bolso e a abre. Dentro dela havia um lindo anel de ouro com florzinhas em ouro branco desenhadas. – Riza Hawkeye, Você que me agüentou por todos esse anos, sempre esteve ao meu lado, nunca tive a oportunidade de demonstrar tudo o que você representa para min, agora que sei realmente o que sinto gostaria de te perguntar: Riza, Você aceita se casar comigo?  
Riza: Eu...Eu..., claro que sim Roy! – Ela chorava de alegria. Pulou em cima dele dando-lhe um grande abraço!

Roy: verdade?

Riza: Sim. É a coisa que eu mais quero!!  
Eles se levantaram, Roy colocou o anel no dedo de Riza e os dois mergulharam em um lindo beijo!  
Winry: Ai que lindo!!  
Edward: Eu não acredito no que estou vendo...

Hughes: Finalmente o Roy fez a coisa certa não é não?  
Gracie: Sim!  
Apresentador: Mas que lindo! (quase chorando) Palmas!!!!!  
Todos batem palmas XD Imagine se não! A cena era kawaii demais!! Eles foram para onde Edward e Winry estavam – ao lado, no palco.  
Apresentador: Depois de presenciarmos tal acontecimento! Vamos conhecer nossos vencedores!! E com unanimidade dos votos, os vencedores fizeram uma receita incrivelmente maravilhosa! Que surpreendeu a todos!! Os novos cozinheiros da cidade central que fizeram a Sopa Alemã foram... Hiromu Arakawa (2) Alphonse Elric!(3) XD  
Edward e Winry: Al??????  
Roy: O irmão do fullmetal??  
Os vencedores foram até o palco, todos se surpreenderam!  
Apresentador: Meus parabéns (esse apresentador só fala isso XD), vocês foram incríveis! Por favor poderiam nos dizer algo?  
Alphonse: Gostaríamos de parabenizar em primeiro lugar a nossos queridos amigos Coronel Roy Mustang e a Riza Hawkeye que foi como uma mãe para mim e para meu irmão!  
Arakawa: Estamos muito contentes pela vitória mas sabemos que todos se esforçaram para participar, obrigada a todos que nos ajudaram e que ficaram para sempre em nosso coração!  
Palmas.

Após aquele dia tudo ficou diferente...  
Edward pediu Winry em namoro – imagina se não XD  
Roy e Riza se casaram e levam uma vida muito feliz em uma casa muito fofa!

E adivinha como termina??? Não não é com fim!  
E todos viveram felizes para sempre!!!!!!!

**(1) **Lembram-se que foi o Hughes quem disse para o Roy convidar a Riza...?

**(2) **Hiromu Arakawa autora de FMA, utilizar o nome dela foi falta de criatividade mesmo XD  
**(3) **Façam de conta que o Al já não era uma armadura e tavão todos felizes e vivendo no mesmo mundo – claro o Ed tinha próteses mecânicas!

E então gostaram????????????????  
Eu espero que sim!!!! Do fundo do meu coraçãozinho!!

Estou contente por ter escrito essa fanfic, foi uma experiência deliciosa! XD

Não deixem de comentar por favor!!  
Mestra: Um beijo por tudo! Pode não parecer mas vc me ajudou muito!  
Eu gostei de escrever, mas vejo que posso melhorar muito, já tenho idéias novas e mais criativas (acreditem XD), espero poder escrevê-las nas férias...

Bjs! E obrigada a todos que leram minha fic!!


End file.
